Logan and Wheeler
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Megan Wheeler is about to give birth but then something happens.


A/N: Megan is 9 months pregnant and might be slightly OOC.

Heavily pregnant Detective Megan Wheeler waddled around the precinct making her way out the door, the woman was badly craving chocolate and even though it was 10:00 in the morning she didn't care even though her fiancé Detective Mike Logan had asked Captain Ross to keep an eye on her "Wheeler where in gods name do you think you're going?" asked a voice 'busted' she thought, she turned her head to see Ross making his way towards her "hi, bye" she said and began waddling to the elevators.

Ross jogged to catch up with her, Wheeler may have been pregnant but she was still fast unfortunately for her he was faster "where are you going?" he asked her stopping her, she crossed her arms over her chest "there's a block of chocolate at Joe's with my name on it" she said referring to the café that always had chocolate for her.

Ross rolled his eyes "Wheeler you know what Logan said 'keep an eye on her and she's not to leave the precinct without anyone'" he reminded her, it was Wheeler's turn to roll her eyes "I'm pregnant not disabled" she said "so unless you want end up at the hospital I suggest you move" she added. Ross moved aside as she pressed the button for the elevator which immediately arrived and they both got in.

Wheeler broke off a 4 piece line of chocolate and began to eat them one by one as she and Ross walked down the street back to the precinct "thanks Captain" she said as she gave him a piece of chocolate "next time ask if you want to leave the building" he said "okay" she replied, her cell phone rang she pulled it out "yello" she said as they entered through the front doors "it's me, where the hell are you?" Logan asked "Captain and I went to Joe's" she replied. Wheeler heard Logan grumble something incoherently which sounded like "pregnant women" and scoffed "hey I was hungry" she said defensively as she walked across the road at the lights "Megan look out" she heard Ross shout, she turned her head to see a car come speeding towards her and hit her sending her flying.

Mike Logan sped as fast as he could towards the hospital after he had heard the accident over the phone, right now he was praying over and over that his fiancée and baby were okay. When he reached the hospital, he parked and made his way hurriedly inside of the Emergency Entrance "Megan Wheeler, where is she?" he asked the receptionist "I'm sorry sir but only immediate family are allowed" she replied "I'm her fiancé Detective Mike Logan" he said.

The receptionist gave him a look "well that changes everything, she's in the ER you'll have to wait" she said as she pointed to the waiting room, Logan thanked her and went and sat in the waiting room. 4 hours passed when a doctor came into the room "Detective Logan, I'm Dr. Bradley Jones" he introduced as they shook hands "how are they?" Logan asked worriedly "Megan had some internal bleeding, which was fixed up and mother and child are fine" Dr. Jones replied.

Logan sighed in relief "thank god for that" he said "can I see her?" he asked "of course, in fact she's awake and asking for you so I better not keep you or she might leave her room. Follow me" Jones said and Logan followed him.

When Logan entered he smiled at the sight; Wheeler was trying to get out of her bed but the doctors and nurses wouldn't let her "I'm pregnant not disabled" she snapped as a nurse pushed her back "true love, but you did get hit by a speeding car" Logan said walking in, Wheeler looked at him "Logan thank god, get me out of here" she said to him "make sure she stays in bed" Logan said to the nurse who nodded "I'm not staying over night" Wheeler whined "yes you are Megan" Logan said standing next to the bed "Mike" she cried "I promise you when you get out tomorrow you can have all the chocolate you want" he said.

Wheeler gave him a cute look "you promise?" she asked him, Logan lent over "would I lie?" he asked rhetorically as he kissed her "I love you, get some rest and look you have a television" he said to her "I guess you have go" she said "mmhmm, but I'll pick you up at 9 am sharp tomorrow" he said "bye" she said as they kissed again and then Logan left.

And at 9:00 am the next morning Logan was there to pick her up "told you" he said as she was being wheeled towards him with a bundle in her arms "I never doubted you" she replied, Logan raised an eyebrow "what's that?" he asked her "I'd like to introduce you to Zooey Alice Logan" she said showing him the sleeping baby "when?" he asked "last night" she replied as he looked at their daughter "and she looks like her daddy" Wheeler said as Logan as Logan looked at her "mmm but she has her mother's eyes" he said.

Logan walked around and began to wheel his girls to the car "why Zooey?" he asked her "your sister" she replied referring to his dead sister who was only 35 when she died "and Zooey is spelt with two o's like Zooey Deschanel the sister to Emily Deschanel from Bones".

End


End file.
